Kirby Quest
Kirby Quest (known as Kirby Master in Japan) is an RPG-themed sub-game in Kirby Mass Attack. It is unlocked by collecting up to 50 medals. __TOC__ Gameplay A gauge at the bottom screen oscillates between the top and bottom, with color-coded bands. The objective of the game is to land on the best band possible, by tapping the "NOW!" button. Doing so will cause Kirby to unleash his most powerful attack. The objective is to deplete the enemy's HP before they KO all Kirbys. The lighter the band color, the better the attack (with dark red being a "good" attack, and pink being an "awesome" attack). The player gets ten seconds to get the timing down and press the button. The oscillations get faster as the player progresses through each chapter, and in each subsequent chapter, the number of color bands shrinks, which makes timing attacks more difficult. When enemies are defeated, Kirby gains EXP, which fills up a bar. Once the bar is filled, another Kirby joins the existing Kirby group, until a maximum of ten has been reached (however, the player can still gain EXP). Each Chapter always starts off with only one Kirby in the group - if all Kirbys turn blue, it means game over. Damage The total damage Kirby inflicts depends on the player's timing and the number of Kirbys active on the screen (i.e. not blue and hurt). If the player misses all the color bands and hits black, it counts as a miss for Kirby as well, and the enemy gets a free attack on him. Landing on any other color lets Kirby do varying damage. Landing on both light red and pink makes Kirby's attacks screen-wide (except for one); i.e. every Kirby hits every target. Landing on the pink color band guarantees 100 damage per Kirby and restores all blue Kirbys back to pink as well. EXP The EXP gained after the end of each round is multiplied by the Turn Bonus. This number starts off from x2.0, and gets subtracted by x0.5 if the player does not defeat the enemies in one attack, and there are enemies left standing after the Kirbys' attack (the exception to this being with bosses, which require more than one hit to be completely defeated). List of Kirby's Attacks Good Attacks These are the attacks the Kirbys use when the meter falls in the "Good" area. *The Kirbys throw rapid punches and kicks at their foes, similar to Fighter (30 damage). *The Kirbys punch at their foes (20 damage). *All of the Kirbys stampede (20 damage). *All of the Kirbys punch the ground and makes a huge crack at the foe's area. This is a possible reference towards Crackity Hack and Megaton Punch (25 damage). *A random number of the Kirbys each sneak behind a foe and hit them with a rubber mallet (20 damage). Great Attacks These are the attacks Kirby uses when the meter falls in the "Great" area. *All of the Kirbys pull out hammers and proceed to hit their foes while the hammers are on fire (80 damage). *All of the Kirbys transform into wheels and roll right over foes (40 damage). *All of the Kirbys don their Laser headgear and shoot lasers at their foes (50 damage). *All of the Kirbys spin as tornadoes (45 damage). Awesome Attacks These are the attacks the Kirbys use when the meter falls in the "Awesome" area. These will deal 100 damage (with the exception of Galaxia) per pink Kirby to all enemies on screen. *A Kirby gets into a Tankbot and rolls across the screen. There are 2 different versions of the Tankbot; the regular version, and one with boxing gloves. *A Kirby eats some Superspicy Curry and spits fireballs at the enemies. *A Kirby puts on his Kabuki attire and fires a giant red beam of electricity at the enemies. *A Kirby leads a Gator stampede. *A Kirby leads a robot dragon across the screen. *Dyna Blade swoops in and damages the entire array of enemies. *A Kirby wields Galaxia and shoots out a huge sword beam (9999 damage). This is only possible on the final level, and only if the player has defeated Galaxia beforehand. Chapters There are a total of four separate Chapters, which are unlocked sequentially by finishing the previous one. Each one has a bonus level and each ends in a boss fight. The first three Chapters' bonus levels involve getting a Maxim Tomato from a certain character - Chef Kawasaki in the first chapter, then Max Flexer, then Chef Shiitake. These enemies simply walk away and deny a large amount of EXP should the player miss the chance to attack, or, if the player's turn bonus is at x1.0 and he/she does not land on the pink color band. Chapter 4's bonus level involves fighting Daroach for EXP, but he doesn't carry a tomato. The fight against Galaxia is a special level accessed if the player does not miss during any of the previous fights (if the player did miss during the previous fights, the fight is against Meta Knight, Blade Knight, and Sword Knight instead). If successful, Kirby gains the use of the sword in the final level against Dark Matter. Several of the enemies, such as Mr. Frosty, King Dedede, Bonkers, and Capsule J2's sprites are directly imported from Kirby Super Star Ultra. Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Music Trivia *This sub-game contains characters from Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. These characters are Escargoon, Max Flexer, Chef Shiitake, and Galaxia. *When Kirby does one of his "Awesome" attacks, the Gator Stampede, sometimes one of the Gators will be red instead of green like the rest of them, and two will be teal. *Every single "Great" attack references a copy ability. Category:Sub-Games in Kirby Mass Attack